Gregory Edgeworth
CantFaketheFunk 55. Gregory Edgeworth I think this is the highest dead guy on the list. Gregory Edgeworth is A.) Edgeworth's father, B.) based off of Atticus Goddamn Finch, and C.) the only person ever to get Manfred von Karma penalized. Ergo, Gregory Edgeworth is ****ing awesome. ---- Cloud and Squall 49th: Gregory Edgeworth Appearances: 1-4 Favorite Quote: None A character that never really appeared in the game. He seemed like a good father, and a good defense attorney. It wasn't his fault that he thought Yanni Yogi killed him. How could he have known? But the one thing I like most about Miles's father is that he put a blemish on Von karma's perfect record. That took some guts to do. That's what really needed to happen. I wonder if he knew the truth when it was finally revealed in the court room. That Manfred Von Karma had killed him for putting a stain on his record. A Von Karma has to be perfect. But nobody's perfect. It may have taken Phoenix Wright to break Von Karma's winning record, but Gregory Edgeworth stopped him from being perfect. ---- DNEA 18. Gregory Edgeworth He managed to scar Manfred's perfect record. He's the father of Miles Edgeworth. He's Atticus ****ing Finch. Need I say more? ---- Naye745 65. Gregory Edgeworth only this high by virtue of being edgeworth's father ---- Paratroopa1 65. Gregory Edgeworth Well, he's Miles Edgeworth's dad, so that counts for something. That's really the only reason he gets any points in my book at all. But he seems like he would've been a pretty badass guy. If I were ever to make my own Phoenix Wright game, I would definitely make a tutorial case where you play as Gregory Edgeworth and a 9-year-old Miles sidebars you, the "tutorial" bit being that Gregory is showing Miles how to be a defense attorney. I think that'd be awesome. ---- SSBM_Guy 54. Gregory Edgeworth http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/gregory.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/whydidthishapentohiiiiiim.png Case(s): DL-6 Gregory is awesome. I mean, he's Edgeworth's father. That alone makes him a complete badass. And he's basically the defense attorney version of Edgeworth. So, that's pretty awesome, too. Plus, he is the only person ever to get von Karma a penalty. That. Is. BADASS. Seriously. He is worthy of the Edgeworth name. Though, he is not nearly as awesome as Miles Edgeworth. But then again...who is? Exactly. Sucks that he had to die. Though, he did get a few lines in the mass flashbacks in Case 1-4. So, huzzah~. And he was a total badass in those lines. Just epic win. ---- transience 67. Gregory Edgeworth - uhh see the last writeup - anyone that can put a stain on von Karma's reputation is pretty badass ---- WiggumFan267 50. Gregory Edgeworth Awesome simply for being Edgey's father, and like everyone said, the guy who beat von Karma. ---- Leonhart4 45. Gregory Edgeworth The Good: What? A guy who's been dead for 15 years before the game even begins this high on this list? Yes, I'm surprised, too, and initially thought I had him too high, but as I went back down through this list looking to lower him, I couldn't find any of those people I think are more awesome than this guy. First of all, he's based off of Atticus Finch, who is one of the most awesome fictional characters ever. Secondly, he's Edgeworth's father, and if Edgey looked up to him, you know he was great. Thirdly, this guy is at the heart (haha, get it?) of DL-6, which is a great side story. The Best: The guy had enough guts to take on von Karma head-to-head. von Karma intimidates everyone he faces, but not Gregory Edgeworth. Although he still lost the case, the damage was done. It was a minor victory, but he still scarred that perfect record. That says a lot about his character. Despite the fact that he only has four lines in a flashback, he's got a decent bit of character development. The Bad: Of course, he's a dead guy who never appears in the game. That hurts his rating. Who knows how high he'd be if he'd made an appearance? It'd be awesome if you could do a flashback case with Gregory Edgeworth sometime. The Worst: It was a pretty sucky way to go out, just being an easy target for von Karma to get his revenge on him. I wonder if he really thought his son shot him and lied whenever Misty Fey summoned him? ---- Guest: InnerPuppy 35. Gregory Edgeworth Cool: He is ATTICUS FUCKING FINCH. WOW. Awesome: Nailed Karma. Lame: Got nailed by Karma. Shitty: Nothing awful about Greg. Category:Fictional characters